Neji's resolution
by overratedmusings
Summary: "Well you couldn't think of a resolution so I made one for you, to get you, Hyuga Neji, a girl-friend" maybe this wont be such a bad year for Neji after all. NejiTen. new penname


**I'M NOT DEAD!! :D *shot*  
Alrightttt, i know i haven't written a thing in...god knows how many months and to everyone who still reads my storys i'm veryyy sorry....i've been busy. I am working on 'Payback-CSI style' it's just i have no idea what i'm doing with that chapter at the moment so...yea...sorryy.  
So just to start the year i decided to to another NejiTen (3) fic as i love them so much heh. BTW this is my first (unintentional) romance story....i promised myself i wouldn't write one *faint***

**I DONT OWN NARUTO- if i did...nejiten...blah blah..the usual. (there's also a small mention of KibaHina and if you squint, stand on your head while singing you're favourite song backwards there's a small hint at NaruSaku) **

"YOSH I will become stronger than the me of last year!" Lee leapt into the air, fist raised in triumph. Neji rolled his eyes at his team-mate's antics muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like idiot.

TenTen giggled, "That's your resolution every year Lee, why not change it?"

"To what?"

"I dunno something less…"

"Stupid" TenTen whipped her head round to glare at the Hyuga.

"I was going to say something less like last years"

"Hn"

"I could….try harder…to win Sakura-chan's affections!" Lee's eyes widened.

"LEE! WHY NOT TRY AND BECOME MORE LIKE ME?" Gai did his nice guy pose, the sunset in the back ground as usual…before landing face first on the ground courtesy of TenTen's mace.

"Sensei, how much more like you can he get?!" She shook her head, placing the huge lump of metal on her shoulder. "That's a great idea Lee, the Sakura idea not the more-like-sensei idea, why not get started straight away?"

"YOSH!" Lee jumped over to TenTen and pulled her into a bone crushing hug that could rival Gai's. "Thank you TenTen-san!"

"No…problem…let…go"

"If I can't win her heart by June I will walk 5000 laps around Konoha on my hands!"

"That's my youthful student!" Gai, still face down on the floor gave him a thumbs up.

"Hn, well im pretty sure I saw her with Naruto at Ichiraku ramen when I was on my way here" Neji smirked as Lee gaped in horror.

"NOO! I shall win her heart!" with his lightning quick speed he raced out of training ground 14 to find the pinkette.

"That was mean Neji" TenTen couldn't help but grin at her team-mates.

"It was true though" he smirked, closing his eyes to meditate.

"Well" Gai dragged himself off the floor and dusted himself off, "Training if finished for the day, feel free to leave my youthful students!" he pulled the nice guy pose and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"It amazes me that even after a blow to the head he's still exactly the same as before" TenTen sighed, sealing the mace back into the scroll and ungracefully flopped onto the ground next to Neji.

"So what's your resolution?" Neji gave TenTen a sideways glance.

"Do you even care?"

"Humour me" TenTen chuckled.

"Dunno, maybe buy that awesome sword I saw in the shop" she sighed, "that'll be a lot of A rank missions though. Looks like this is gonna turn into one interesting year"

Neji smirked slightly at her answer. "Sounds it".

She nudged him with her elbow, "What about you? Got any aims for the year?"

He raised his eyebrow and glanced at her, "fate has alr..."

"Screw fate, what do you want to happen this year?" Neji sighed slightly and leant his head back onto the tree trunk behind him.

"I haven't thought about it"

"Liar, you just don't wanna tell me!" TenTen shifted to her knees and turned to face him head on. "Come on Neji you can trust me"

"TenTen, I…"

"Is it about training?" she leant closer to him, forcing him to lean back.

"Really don't…"

"No you take training too seriously everyday" TenTen's brow creased in thought.

"Know what…"

"Would it be going easier on your lovable sparring partner?" she cheekily winked at him.

"TenTen" the stoic Hyuga fought the urge to blush.

"I know I know if you went easier on me I wouldn't get stronger"

"Can you drop it?"

"Hmm for the year..." she began to bite her lower lip.

"Please can…"

"I got it! Be like Lee!" she grinned.

"TenTen I refuse to wear spandex and cut my hair" thoughts of himself running around in green spandex with a bowl cut ran through his head.

"No not like that...but can we keep the spandex option open, I think you'd look good in green" Neji glared at the girl smiling cheekily at him.

"Fine the spandex is out." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I meant you're already 17, don't you think it's a bit weird you haven't got a girl friend yet?"

"Are you offering?" TenTen blushed a bit.

"Oh yea Neji, you know I can't resist you" she slapped him on the back of the head, "but seriously, there's got to be someone you're interested in"

Neji flattened his hair back down, "TenTen, please…"

"If its Sakura you have competition with Lee and Naruto"

"Not Haruno"

"Ino?" raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Oh god is it Hinata?" her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"TenTen!"

"Kidding" she giggled. He looked at her sceptically for a second before relaxing once more and sighed in relief.

"Besides she's dating Kiba"

"What!" he practically leapt up off the floor.

"Nothing!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down beside her, "Is it Temari?"

"No" his mind was still reeling at the previous information.

"Oh God" he turned to look at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"TenTen"

"Don't tell me"

"TenTen?"

"YOU'RE GAY?" It was TenTen's turn to leap up, pointing at him in accusation.

"…" His eye twitched "NO! Why would you even think that?"

"Thank Kami for that" she placed a hand over her heart and sighed, "You had me worried for a sec there".

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life?"

"Don't you mean lack of love life" he glared at her, "alright jeez". TenTen turned her back to him, looking at the view that training ground 14 gave them.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Do I have to have a reason to help a friend?" Neji could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"No but it helps" She laughed.

"You know Neji; this has to be the longest conversation we've ever had without you referring to training, a mission or saying 'Hn' as an answer" she turned her head to grin at him, "Congratulations".

"Hn"

"Way to spoil it" TenTen stuck her tongue out at him then turned back to face the village as he grinned slightly, "Some people never change"

"I have a question" Neji's voice broke through the silence.

"hmm?"

"How did we get from resolutions to my lo..."

"Lack of!" TenTen butted in.

"..ve life" he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well you couldn't think of a resolution so I made one for you, to get you, Hyuga Neji, a girl-friend"

"What if I don't want one?" He stood up slowly, making his way over to her.

"Then you're either stupid, Mr Hyuga-clan genius, or gay" her eyes didn't leave the view of the village.

"We've already been through this I'm not..."

"Then we're getting you a girl-friend!"

"And how do we do that?"

"Simple" she whirled around to find herself practically nose to nose with him, "wow you move silently"

"An upside of being a ninja" he smirked as she rolled her eyes, neither of them moving. "Back to the plan?"

"Well firstly we find out what kind of girl you like" she shifted her weight onto her left leg and crossed her arms over her chest, looking him in the eye.

"How?"

"Well....we'll come back to that one" TenTen lowered her head slightly, her brow creased again in thought.

"Secondly?"

"Secondly!" she lifted her head again only to find herself again nose to nose with the Hyuga prodigy, _'did he move closer?'_ "We find out if you have the 'boy-friend qualities'"

"Boy...friend...qualities?"

"Ya know, kind, sweet, romantic, what every girl wants in a boy-friend" Neji raised his eyebrow, "Hey, a girl can dream can't she"  
"And how do we find that out?" he saw a flicker of something pass through TenTen's eyes.

"Well that's easy" she placed her hands on his chest and leant in a little more, "a simple experiment"

"Experiment?"

"Uh huh" neither of them pulling away from the position that would give onlookers the wrong thought.

"What kind of experiment?"

"The kind where you take me out to dinner"

"Dinner?" TenTen smirked and pulled away slightly, taking her hands off his well built chest.

"You enjoy repeating everything I say don't you?"

"Hn" she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Why take you to dinner?"

"Well to test your qualities: how nice and kind you can be, if you're able to have a conversation without saying 'Hn' and well...to see if you can handle dinner with a girl".

"Admit it TenTen, you just want to see me in a tux"

"Damn Neji how did you figure that out?" sarcasm laced into her voice. "So...pick me up at 8?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes" TenTen couldn't help excitement escaping into her voice. Neji inwardly smiled at her childish behaviour as a thought quickly crossed his mind,

"TenTen"

"Yea?"

"Is there a third thing?" their eyes locked once more.

"Hmm....third thing" unconsciously her hands found themselves back onto his chest, tracing small random patterns with her fingers. "Of course there is"

His hands found her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him. "And what would that be?"

TenTen pushed herself onto her tiptoes, her hands tightened their grip on his training jacket to pull him forward and slowly dragged her lips across his. She saw his eyes flutter shut and after a few seconds and a huge internal debate, reluctantly pulled away, grinning as his heart pounded under her hands.  
"Just don't be late" she whispered before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Neji opened his eyes to find himself alone. Taking a few moments to realise what just happened he couldn't help but smile to himself.  
'_Maybe this won't be such a bad year'_ He grabbed his backpack from under the sakura tree and headed back to the compound, after all, he did have a date tonight.

**Please review and tell me how i did....no major flames though :3 byee**


End file.
